The present invention relates to a device for attaching the electronic circuit plate of a computer-operated sewing machine.
In conventional computer-operated sewing machines, it has been the real situation that a machine frame having an arm and a bed, an operation panel, an electronic circuit plate, etc. are designed for each model. Accordingly, machine frames, operation panels, electronic circuit plates, etc. of different specifications must be prepared for respective models.
As an improvement, it has been proposed that a modified operation panel and modified electronic circuit plate constructed as a unit be mounted on the machine frame of a certain sewing machine, thereby to change the model of the sewing machine. In actuality, however, standard machine frames are used in a manufacturing plant, and hence, an assembly worker might mistake the modified operation panel unit prepared for each model and assemble a different unit.
The conventional method of production wherein the machine frames, the operation panels, the electronic circuit plates, etc. are prepared for the respective models, has the disadvantage that the sewing machines become costly. On the other hand, the method employing the operation panel units prepared for the respective models has the disadvantage that the sewing machines might be assembled erroneously.